


Crazy Ex Girlfriend!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger Gold has had many many girlfriends in his life, but he harbors a secret that nobody knows, accept his butler Neal, until he meets a girl that he will do anything to Keep in his life. </p><p>Belle is a friendly receptionist who takes a job at his law firm. She finds that Mr. Gold is a man that it is very hard to not stare at, and she finds herself dreaming of someday catching his attention.<br/>When a relationship starts between them at first he tells her it would only be a temporary relationship with no strings attached.</p><p>But as time wears on he finds that Belle is different from all the other girls. But soon his secret resurfaces and threatens to destroy everything he is trying to build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Ex Girlfriend!

He sits at his desk, leaning back in his chair, as he waited for his next interview appointment. He was tired, he was getting irritated, he had done interviewed about fifty different woman who wanted this job he was offering.

Just as he took a sip of his black coffee, his phone rang, It was his butler "Sir, your one' oclock has arrived!"

"Send her on threw Mr. Cassidey!" Mr. Gold responded raking his fingers threw his dark, quickly greying hair.

Soon there was a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in, you don't need to knock." he says.

Slowly the door is pushed opened by a thin, pale brunnette.

She approached his desk but stared at the floor.

His breath nearly hitched in his chest, this woman was absoultely beautiful and stunning.

The woman had lovely brown eyes, and long hair pulled into a pony tail, and she carried a book in one hand and a black bag in another, and he noticed she had really badly attempted to hide a bruise that was forming on around her eye with way to much make up.

Absent mindedly he found himself wondering if she had some insane boyfriend, and why any man would want to put his hands on her that way, and the way she wouldn't look him in the eyes told him that either she was afraid of him or she was trying to hide that eye as much as possible.

His hurt went up to this beautiful woman, and he made up his mind before he had even asked her any questions that no matter what she said he was going to give her the job.

"Sit!" he told her sternly.

The woman did not hesitate she took a seat as fast as she could without delay.

His heart siezed, and he felt an anger he had never experinced before rise in his chest, and he struggled to stamp it down not wanting to do anything that might frighten or terrify this woman.

He decided to go ahead and start the interview with her.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, a small pad and pen in front of him where he planned to take notes.

Still looking at the floor she murmed and answer so low he pinched his lips together "could you speak you please, i can't hear your answers at all!" he told her.

Obediantly she opened her mouth and spoke louder "My name is Belle French, Sir!"

He writes this down then nods "Mine is Roger Gold. And I am going to want a woman who will give her all into her job, you would be my personal secretary, meaning you will file all my paper work and will do what ever i need done, you will also be responsible for cleaning both of our work areas when the day is done, you will bring me any paper work that you need, and you will calm me on this phone if visitors arrive." he tells her softly.

Belle only nods "Yes Sir."

"DO you think you can handle working for me? I am a very big perfectist, I like order and I like Control!" he tells her.

She continues staring at the floor and just whispers again "Yes sir."

"Mrs. French, look at me when your talking to me, and when I am speaking to you, and I want you to start speaking up!"

Belle finally picked her eyes off the floor and nervously looks up at him "Yes sir."

"The job is your's, you can start right now if you wish, by taking these papers and filing them into the computer." He tells her.

"Yes sir." She says again and takes the offered brown folder that held several papers and hurried off to the office that sat just outside the door where she sat down at the computer and immediatly started working.

About thirty minutes into her work, the door next store opens and Mr. Gold pops into her office, and looks over her shoulder at what she was doing.

She jumped startled, but he just smiles.

"Sorry i just wanted to check to see how you're coming along in here." he explained as he continues to look.

Then he grins "You Mrs. French are amazing at this, you seem to be in your element here."

Belle for the first time since she had stepped into his law firm, actually split into a smile.

Mr. Gold decided that he loved the sight of that smile and he found himself wanting to see her do that again, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone again.

He strightened up and looks down at her. "It seems you have it under control, so i'll leave you to your work and go back to my own." 

WIth this he turns and leaves again.

Belle shyly watches him leave the room, a smile back on her face.


End file.
